Just a Kiss (2.0)
by Dot Warner
Summary: What might have happened after Ranma and Akane's near kiss early in the series.


Just a Kiss, Version 2.0  
a revision by Dot

* * *

Gone are the scenes lifted directly from manga; now I'm jumping straight to the scene after Akane goes to bed. I also extended Akane and Ranma's conversation and changed their kissing scene by adding a much more original twist...^_~  
(I happen to believe that if Ranma wasn't as much of a jerk, Akane deserves him. However, I am beginning to favor a Ukyou & Ranma matchup, thanks to a certain fervent Ukyou fan who shall remain anonymous...:)  
Actually, I don't think that Ranma deserves ANY of his fiancees with his present personality...but that's [another story][1]...)  
Anyways, here's the new version of Just a Kiss.

* * *

I stepped into the training hall, closed the door, and began my kata. I punched and kicked extra hard, pretending that Sanzennin was the target.

"That--" (punch) "--pervert!" (kick)

I hated him; I wanted to keep him in unbearable pain for the rest of his life. And maybe even a little while after that.

"And Ryouga--" (punch kick kick punch) "--you're next!"

No punishment would be horrible enough for that jerk. No, wait. There was something: Akane hasn't learned the truth about P-Chan yet...

Nabiki had tried to cheer me up. "If it was a boy, then it doesn't even count." That made me feel a little better, until she added: "Of course, if it had been your _first_ kiss, _that_ would have been a **tragedy**!"

It _had_ been my first kiss.

My first kiss...I wanted to share it with someone I truly loved...and that was definitly _not_ Sanzennin.

And then there was that near "Encounter of the Third Kind" with Akane.

_Why in the world would I even seriously consider kissing Akane?_ I wondered, stopping in mid-kata. I walked outside, wiping off my sweat and taking in the cool air to clear my head. Somewhere inside of me I half suspected that it was more than because she had challenged me; it was because I liked her. When she wasn't acting like a tomboy, beating up on her admirers, or smashing me into a pulp during one of her tantrums, Akane could be as sweet and kind as Kasumi. And she really _is_ cute when she smiles; I hadn't said that just to throw her off guard.

As I thought this, I involuntarily looked up towards Akane's room and discovered--without much surprise--that it was still lighted. I jumped to the roof, hung from its edge, and knocked on her window.

"Who's there?!?" She demanded, ready to throw her lamp at whoever was unfortunate enough to be outside. Not havingenough time to gather strength in my legs and swing back over the roof, I raised my arms in a block and braced myself for the impact.

It never came.

"Oh, it's just you, Ranma," Akane observed calmly, putting the lamp down. "Haven't you learned not to do that?"

"I guess not," I grinned sheepishly.

Akane opened the window all the way. "You might as well come in."

I nearly fell off the roof. "What?"

"That was what you wanted to do, right? Or would you rather hang upside down like that all night?"

"I'll come in. Just don't try to close the window on me."

Akane looked angry for a moment, then smiled wickedly. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it much earlier. But that _is_ a good idea..." she saw the look on my face. "Just kidding, stupid! Hurry up and come in already!"

"Right," I arched up and grabbed the roof with my hands, letting my legs down at the same time. Then, I crossed my right arm over my left and turned around so that I faced the window. Finally, using my weight, I swung into the room and landed on my feet. I stood up, dusted my hands in satisfaction, then grinned triumphantly.

"Showoff," Akane made a face.

"Nyah," I made a face as well. I quickly glanced around the room and was pleased to find that Ryoga had wisely decided not to show up tonight; he probably figured that I would kill him regardless of what Akane would do to me afterwards.

"So...what brings you up here?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I guess I wanted to talk to you again without everyone else overhearing."

"Sure," Akane smiled. "But...what can we talk about?"

"Lots of stuff. Like being engaged, for one."

"There's nothing to discuss about that!" Akane clenched her fists. "Daddy wants us to get married, I don't, end of story. _I'm_ the one that should decide who I spend the rest of my life with, not our parents."

"But..." I pretended to be hurt. "Don't you like me?"

"Very funny, Ranma," Akane rolled her eyes.

"Heh," I laughed sheepishly. Then I grew solemn again. "But, really: do you like me?"

"You're my fiancee."

"But what if I wasn't?"

Akane suddenly turned a very unnatural shade of red. "I...um..."

I couldn't help noticing how cute she looked when she was embarassed. "Yes?" I prompted.

"Could we...talk about something else?" Akane suddenly smirked. "How about your 'kiss' with Sanzennin?"

It was my turn to blush. "I...don't think there's anything to talk about there."

"Yes there is," Akane grinned even wider. "Like: what did it feel like?"

"Hold on a minute," I motioned for Akane to be quiet, and went to the door. I jerked it open, and Nabiki, Soun, and Pop fell into the room.

"Konbanwa, Akane," Nabiki grinned sheepishly.

"Oyasumi, Oneesan," Akane replied calmly, a dangerous undertone in her voice.

Nabiki heard it. "Oyasumi, Akane," she scrambled to her feet and returned to her own room. Akane turned to our parents, who also hastily followed suit.

"Good riddance," Akane slammed the door shut and dusted her hands off with satisfaction.

"Wow," I breathed. "I guess having a violent tomboy for a fiancee isn't that bad after all."

Akane began to glow a strange blue color. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?!?"

I backed away. "Uh...nothing! Really!"

"Really?"

As Akane advanced, I retreated; we kept up this chase until I was backed up against the still open window, with nowhere to go except down.

"Urk!" I gulped, feeling the nothingness behind me.

"Ranma-kun!" Akane's expression suddenly changed into her sweet, cute smile; but I could still see her eyebrow twitching slighly with anger. She began to press her body against mine.

"A-akane!" I stuttered, going as far back as I could without falling out of the window. "What are you doing?"

Akane grabbed my arms. "Were you serious about being kissed earlier?"

I could feel my heart hammering in my ears. "Maybe," I avoided her eyes. "Why?"

"Because," she pulled me closer, "I was."

"!!" My eyes widened as our lips came very briefly into contact.

My brain refused to function. All I could think was: _Akane...kissed...me?!?_

Akane smiled back at me. She really did look so adorable when she smiled...

"Gotcha," she tapped me on the nose.

I finally lost my balance and fell backwards. "Woah, what--aaaaaaaahhhh!" Fortunately, I fell into the carp pond. The cold water returned me to my senses.

"Ha, ha!" Akane laughed. "That's what you get for not thinking before you talk!"

"Who says you're cute!" I sputtered, sticking out my tongue in a pitiful attempt to salvage what was left of my dignity. "Nyah!"

"Oyasumi, Ranma!" Akane closed her window and turned off all of the lights in her room.

* * *

*Dot-Chan dons her flame-resistent Saiyajin battle armour and cringes in anticipation of any possibly violent reactions to her 'fic. ^^;

* * *

Copyright 1997 by Dot  
[Questions? Comments? Suggestions?][2]  


   [1]: jerk.html
   [2]: mailto:dot_warner17@hotmail.com?subject=kissrev



End file.
